deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Stasi
The Ministry for State Security or State Security Service, more commonly known as Stasi, was the official state security service of East Germany. The MfS was headquartered in East Berlin, with an extensive complex in Berlin-Lichtenberg and several smaller facilities throughout the city. It was widely regarded as one of the most effective and repressive intelligence and secret police agencies in the world. The MfS was founded on 8 February 1950. It was modelled on the Soviet KGB, and was regarded by the Soviet Union as an extremely loyal and effective partner. Wilhelm Zaisser was the first Minister of State Security of the GDR, and Erich Mielke his deputy. Zaisser, who tried to depose SED General Secretary Walter Ulbricht after the June 1953 uprising was after this removed by Ulbricht and replaced by Ernst Wollweber. Wollweber resigned in 1957 after clashes with Ulbricht and Erich Honecker, and was succeeded by his deputy, Erich Mielke. Early on the Stasi waged a campaign against Jews, who were already subject to widespread discrimination and violence in the Soviet Union. The Stasi censored the fact that Jews had been victims during the previous regime and in one instance, took gold from the bodies of Jews. The Stasi labelled Jews as capitalists and criminals. Gipsies were also blamed in the Stasi propaganda. Battle vs. Służba Bezpieczeństwa (by Ethandabomb) Służba Bezpieczeństwa: ' '''Stasi: ' Four Służba Bezpieczeństwa operatives walk up to the double doors of the drab 2 story office building. The operatives had been given orders to attack the East German's intelligence agency, as the Poles thought that the Germans could be a threat to their country. One SB operative pulls open the double doors, and another raises his Kbkg wz. 1960 and fires off the F1 attached to it's end. The grenade lands behind the front desk of the building, blowing up both the doorman sitting at the desk and the Stasi operative reading the newspaper while sitting in a chair adjacent to the desk. The SB operatives move into the building, and come to a door to the right of where the front desk once stood. An SB operative signals to enter on the count of 3, but when he goes to open the door, a bullet from the other side of the door hits him directly in the eye and sends him toppling backwards. The SB then burst through the door, to find rows of empty cubicles. The SB each go off in search of the Germans, and as one steps into a cubicle, he is surprised by the sight of a primed RGD-5 sitting on a filing cabinet. At the sound of the explosion, one SB operative dives into a cubicle, unintentionally knocking down a Stasi member hiding next to a copier. The two grapple on the ground for a short time, until the SB operative gets the German pinned under him, and sticks his KA-BAR into the Stasi operative's neck. The two remaining SB exit through a back door, and into a back alley leading away from the building, and head to the street to wait for their evac to arrive. The Poles see headlights coming towards them, and a sleek black car nears the building. Suddenly, a burst of gunfire from a Stasi's AK-47 puts a line of holes through the windshield, splattering it with red. The car then veers sharply left and crashes into a neighboring warehouse, completely totaling the car. An SB operative then sends a volley of Glauberyt shots at the window in which the shots had originated from, hitting a Stasi in the arm. Two of the Stasi take an exit that leads them up onto the roof of the building, while the other remains and guards the door. With no other choice, the SB operatives stalk back into the building, oblivious of the Ballistic Knife bearing Stasi standing behind a cubicle entrance. The German leaps out of his hiding space, sending a ballistic knife into a Pole's leg. The other SB operative pulls out his P-83 Wanad and shoots the Stasi in his chest. The other SB operative leaves his limping comrade by the entrance, and starts off towards the roof. As the SB operative rounds a corner, he is instantly riddled by a clip of a PSS Silent Pistol. The other SB operative, oblivious of the death of his comrade, hobbles out the entrance and into the street, just barely being missed by a volley of gunshots. He turns, and as the German reloads, fires his Kbkg at the Stasi operative, hitting him in both legs and sending him careening off the edge of the building to his death. The SB operative takes out a portable radio and, thinking that all of the Germans had been taken care of, calls in for an evac. Suddenly he turns, and catches sight of a Škorpion wielding German, and dives behind the totaled car of his comrade. The German sends volley after volley into the car, and when he runs out of ammo, rolls an RGD-5 under the car. The SB operative feels a slight bump on his back, and then is engulfed by flames and torn apart by the explosion. The Stasi then shouts out "Nutzen Sie das!" Take that! and walks away from the smoldering remains of the car. Winner '''Stasi Expert's Opinion The Stasi had better weapons, better training, and were called into battle more often than their Polish adversaries, giving them the victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Assassins Category:German Warriors Category:Communist Warrior Category:Law Enforcement Warriors